Wa Su Re Na I Ka Ra
by LoveComplex3
Summary: What happens when Sephiroth finds out a dirty secret of a gorgeous student? Easy. He blackmails the girl he was always interested in. High School Fic. AU ZackXTifaXSephiroth. Rated M
1. Oasis

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters even though i wish i did.

**I am so sorry for starting this fic soooooo late. Laziness overwhelms me. :P I just wanted it to be perfect.  
**

**Yayy! My second story :D I was reading a manga and i thought of this idea****. Mature for Sexual Themes, Adult language and Lemons. **

**Don't like. Don't read.**

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _

_'So tired.__..__' _Tifa picked her head off her desk. Her hair fluttered to her face _'__Whatever you do, __Don't look at the clock. ' _She couldn't resist the urge to and did anyway. 10 minutes left until freedom. She looked around the classroom. Her classmates still tried to finish their quiz in time. Some looked like they were shitting in their pants. _'Was it really that hard?"_

Yes, she didn't know which teacher gave pop quizzes in a peer counseling class but they weren't _that_ hard.

She finished 30 minutes ago and was about to die of boredom...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_

The clock couldn't stop mocking her, could it?

Her phone vibrated from the text message she received. '21-24?' It read. She looked over at her boyfriend. He looked back with pleading eyes. She looked at her teacher. He was more interested with his computer screen. She flipped over her test and quickly sent him the answers. She looked back at him and smiled.

And he smiled back...

And it made her happy...

"2 minutes left." The silver haired teacher said without looking up from his laptop. He continued "If your finished then you can turn it in." He said nonchalantly. Tifa got up and turned in her paper with a couple other students. She sat back at her desk.

"How was it Lockheart?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Rate yourself."

"No less than a B." Tifa said annoyed and he heard the annoyance in her voice. He nodded at her. She shook her head. _'Just leave me alone, freak." _She was the main target of getting picked on by his sarcastic remarks.

She played with her pencil until the bell rang.

"Thank you!" She screamed in her mind. She got her bag and walked out of the classroom. She waited for Zack by lockers in front of the classroom. He emerged from the classroom doors and put his arm around her. They started to walk to the school entrance.

"Tifa, What would I do without you?" He said.

"I don't know. Die?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.

"It's the truth. I mean _anyone_ will die without my existence..." She boasted.

"But I never heard of anyone dying because of immense joy." Zack said seriously.

She stopped in the hallway and pouted her lips. "Listen you..." Zack quickly kissed her forehead before she said anything else.

This shut Tifa up and he brought her closer to him than they were before. They went through the school doors.

"I'm going to call Aerith and see if she's doing anything." She told Zack as she took out her red Sidekick. "Aerith, are you going home?...okay, love you." She put her phone away. "She's a party pooper."

Zack smiled and nodded.

They reached the school field where other kids talked.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, sure." She accepted his offer. They walked to the end of the student parking lot. "Geez, Zack. Do you have to park at the farthest point?"

"Ummm...yeah. The exit is at the back and it's impossible to get out of here because of traffic if I park in the front." He unlocked the car. "So stop bitching." He said plainly.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she got in the passenger seat of and threw his bag by her feet. She took off the sweater vest she was forced to wear, loosened the blue tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her cotton uniform shirt.

"Thanks for all the rides, Zack." She said while she looked outside the window at the other students walking.

"Don't worry about it." He said plainly again.

"Okay." She mumbled. "Zack, was Cloud here today?"

"I didn't see him. Probably skipped."

"He's been acting so weird lately. Like he's always in a rush and never has time to talk. Don't you think so?"

"I noticed. He's a thinker. He thinks way too damn much. Something is on his mind. I just don't know what."

"Cloud and I used to hang out everyday after school before you came back from your training thingy-ma-jig with SOLIDER."

"It was more than a training thingy-ma-jig." He said quietly.

"So you say..." She started to dig through her bag.

"If it's cigarettes you are looking for, don't even think about it." He said without looking at her.

She groaned. "Zack, I've been waiting for it all day for this."

"You said you were going to quit." He said seriously.

"I am...eventually." She shrugged.

"I don't see any progress."

"Well the last time i smoked was...I think last Thursday." She sat back in the chair and crossed her hand over her chest.

"Please try and not smoke this weekend."

"Okay...but I smoke once in a blue moon." she reassured him. She only smoked when she was emotionally wrecked.

"But you still smoke..."

"Just shut up." She smiled at him. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" Zack asked.

She looked at him. "I have to work tonight. I'm sorry."

"You do? I can visit you if you like?" He asked again. He pulled into her driveway next to another car.

"No!...I mean...I might get in trouble..." She was a horrible liar.

"If you say so..."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Is your...dad home?" He asked discreetly.

"No, he won't be home until tonight...or Monday...or Tuesday?" She thought, trying to remember the last time she talked to her dad.

"Okay." They both got out of the black car and walked up the long corridor. Tifa unlocked her door and went inside. They walked to the staircase. Tifa was about to walk upstairs but she suddenly went into one of the rooms downstairs.

"Hello Tifa." The woman said that was on the bed watching t.v. Her name was Caroline. She was Tifa's father's house-keeper/maid. Tifa and Caroline always had a good relationship.

"Hi."

"I cleaned your bathroom already."

"You don't have to clean anything of mine. I'll do it myself. You know that." Tifa smiled.

"Sorry, but its my job. That's why your father hired me." She said.

She sighed "Fine." She started to walk away. "Oh and um...Zack and I are going upstairs so can you not come upstairs for a while?" She asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it." She winked at her. "I'm going home anyway." Tifa gave her one last wave and went back at the stairs.

"I'm so happy it's Friday." They walked up the marble staircase to her room.

"Walking to your room is like walking to another country." He said and laughed. He was referring to the size of her house.

'Shut up." He sat on her bed and she stood in front of her dresser and smiled at him. She started taking off her jewelry that wasn't allowed at her school but she still wore them. "Does your dad get mad?" he asked.

"About you being here?" She turned to look at him.

"No, about your tattoos and piercings."

"He doesn't even care. I don't even think he notices." She said quietly and turned back to the mirror. Tifa went through her rebellion stage by piercing her ear lobes twice, her ear cartilage twice in her left ear, and her bellybutton. She got a floral tattoo around her left wrist and a small butterfly on her right shoulder blade.

Her tattoos were really meaningless and didn't have a reason more than she was mad and wanted to get rid of anger at that time.

"You're so bad." He stated.

"Whatever. It's my body. I can do whatever I want to it." She said while she turned to him again.

"I don't think you should do anything else to it."

"Why?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Because it's perfect."

She sighed and sat next to him.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go home?" He nodded. "Don't leave me. I hate being here alone." She said sadly. Zack ran his hand through her hair. This house was too big for two people to live in.

"I don't want to go." The hand that was in her hair was now running down her face. He kissed her softly. "I'll stay a while." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him deeply.

* * *

Tifa and Zack still laid in Tifa's bed. They were still undressed. Tifa woke up when she felt Zack rubbing her bare back. She groaned and moved closer to him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! First chapter done :) I have to apologize to everyone. This update to way longer than i thought it would. I just tried to make everything perfect and such.

Also, Wasurenai Kara = I Wont Forget.

Please review!


	2. Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Tifa stuffed the last garment in the duffel bag she had and zipped it close. She put the bag over her shoulder, turned off the lights and walked out her room. While walking to the front door, her father walked through it. They looked at each other for a quick second. She didn't stop walking.

"Tifa..." he started to say. His voice sounded tired, maybe from working from early this morning. She looked at him. "...don't stay out too late..." He wouldn't dare ask her where she was going nor did he really care. _'You mean come back whenever the hell I feel like? Sure.' _She said to herself. She could come home whenever she felt like it and he wouldn't even care. She nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Tifa stood alone in the dressing room wearing very revealing clothing. Loud but muffled music could be heard. Zack was texting her and he suggested that he would pick her up when she finished 'babysitting' and that she should come to his house.

_Tifa:_  
_No_

_Zack:_  
_I am picking you up and that's FINAL!_

_Tifa:_  
_'I had to babysit, REMEMBER?'_

_Zack:_  
_'idc! Why do you work anyway? Ur old man is RICH AS FUCK.'_

She smiled at Zack's stupidity. She started to send another text but heard the dressing room door open.

"Hello Jessica." She looked behind her to see a short and fat man, Don Corneo. He was the owner of the Honeybee Inn, a place where Tifa worked as one of the dancers. _'Would it kill you to knock?' _Tifa thought. Good thing she was dressed. He looked up and down her half revealed body.

"Um...hi...sir..." Tifa nervously said. '_Why does he have to stare at me like that?'_

"No use for formality, dear." he walked up to her. "I haven't gotten a chance to get to…know you like the rest of the dancers." He said while touching her thigh. _'That's because I avoid you at all costs, old man.' _

A dancer named Courtney warned Tifa about him. _"Stay away from him, Jessica. Try not to be alone with him." Courtney said. "Don likes young girls like you and he'll do whatever it takes to have you."_

Tifa took note of the memory. "Really? Haven't really crossed my mind." She said uncomfortably as she slowly moved away from his grip.

Suddenly, the dressing room door opened again and a petite brunette walked in. "Tifa, what are you doing? It's getting busy out here. We need someone at table 5." She said. Tifa sighed of relief_. Saved._

"Well, my duties calling." She zipped up her bag and left the horny geezer alone.

* * *

Tifa returned to the dressing room. She was working up a sweat from pole dancing. She needed to check her phone to see if Zack had given up on her. _'No luck there. 4 new messages.'_

_Zack:_

_Look at you ignoring me lol_

_I know you're there_

_Tifaaaaaaaaaa_

_Fine, Be that way. I'm still getting you at 2. The brats parents better be home by then._

She looked at the time. 1:37. _Shit_. _Well, time for plan like C._

She exited the dressing room and made her way to the bar. She spotted the blond haired guy she wanted to talk to. "Hi, Eric." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Jess. What's up?" He put down the glass he was holding. "Another margarita?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I wanted to know if you were leaving soon. I kinda need to get home."

"Yeah, my shift ends at 2. Can you wait until then?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thank you so much. I owe you one."

* * *

Tifa entered her house and ran upstairs. Her dad was probably sleeping. She took off her skirt and replaced them with skinny jeans. She then took of her jacket and top and replaced her belly ring with a stub. She put on a t shirt. Sitting on her bed, she tied a new pair of converse. She went into her enormous bathroom and started to remove her make up. She sent one more message to Zack that she was home.

* * *

Zack slowly caressed Tifa's thighs and nibbled on her bottom lip. She ran her hands through his black spikes. They laid on Zack's bed slowly making out. Zack's hand slowly moved up her thighs, reached for the button on her pants and tugged at it roughly.

Tifa gave a forced moan and pushed him off of her.

"Zack, we can't."

"Why not?" He towered over her again and placed hot kisses on her neck.

"Your dad…is here." She said between breaths.

"He's sleeping." He mumbled through her skin.

"What if he hears us?"

"You mean what if he hears you? You're so fucking loud." Tifa's face turned a slight shade of pink. "But it's not a bad thing. I like to know I am doing a good job." He brushed his lips against hers.

"You're horrible." She leaned in and kissed him again. "But really, we can't."

Zack sat up. "Okay, okay." He looked down at her. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?" To his delight she nodded. "Scoot over." Tifa went under the bed covers and Zack turned off the light and followed her. Tifa adjusted herself on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You smell like cologne." Zack said casually, eyes closed as well.

"Me?" Tifa opened her eyes.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"No, I don't." Her eyes started to fill of worry. Even though she changed her clothes she still smelled like cologne from the couple of lap dances she did previously.

"Yeah, you do. What were you doing before?"

"Babysitting. You know that."

"…meh…" He replied in a 'yeah, sure' sarcastic tone.

"Zack, go to sleep." She just wanted the conversation to die. Tifa closed her eyes again wanting sleep to overcome her.

She hated lying to Zack.

But the truth is she didn't babysit. She works at the Honeybee Inn as a dancer named Jessica. She didn't make $50 a week; she made roughly $400 a night.

Tifa actually didn't mind the work. She only had to sacrifice the nights she was called in and suffer from going to sleep at 4 am and having school the next day. Ultimately, she made more money than if she worked anywhere else.

To the customers' dismay, she never actually stripped like the other dancers do but she did know how to put on a show and due to her cute face, perfect body and young age, she's one of the highest requested dancers. At first she would be nervous of older men watching her but, with the help of the other dancers; she got used to it and learned what sells. Just a few lap dances, teases on the pole, or if she got lucky, just some drinks with a party of guys who wanted to have a good night in one of the private rooms is enough to hit her quota for the night. Also, none of the customers are allowed to touch her without her consent.

No one knew. Not Yuffie. Not Aerith. Not Zack. Not her dad. Not her sister. Tifa couldn't even think what Zack's reaction would be if he found out. He was the jealous type, to put it lightly, and is always possessive of her.

But deep down inside, she really wanted him to know.

* * *

An: So i like owe everyone the biggest apology of life. I posted the first chapter like 2-3 years ago. *Bows head in shame* I don't really have an excuse but writers block. I started to write again when summer started but im not that good of a writer so it took me a while to adjust things and make sure it was readible. I started the next chapter so i hope its not gonna be a forever update.


	3. Lu:na

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Are you okay Cloud?" Tifa asked discreetly. The silence between them was killing her. She sat in the passenger seat of his black SUV. They entered the school gates.

"I'm fine." He answered blandly.

"You don't seem fine." The SUV stopped and Cloud drove into his usual parking space. She fixed her glasses. She didn't feel like putting in her contact lenses this morning.

"You think I'm sick or something?" He looked at her while he picked up his bag off the floor.

"No..." She jumped out of the car. Cloud came around next to her. "It's like you don't want me around you anymore."

"Tifa, I'm fine." He leaned against the back window.

"You've been skipping school so much. I'm worried about you." He looked in her eyes. She was worried. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me." He smiled. "I'm fine, okay?" It really warmed her heart to see him smile.

"Okay." She smiled too. "Cloud, I just don't want us to drift away."

"We won't. You made me promise you that night." He started to walk and Tifa followed. _'That night.'_She thought.

"We should go bowling." She suggested.

"So I can kick your ass? You suck at bowling." He pointed out.

"That was when we were like 11, you meany!" She defended herself.

He laughed at the memory. "You fell flat on your ass-" He was interrupted.

"Cloud." Zack was getting out his car right when they passed by.

"Hey." Cloud said.

"Hi Zack." Tifa said. Zack went in his back seat to get his bag and by the time he turned around Cloud was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Zack asked.

"He said he had to go." She answered. "There's nothing in that building that's _that_ interesting." She said with annoyance. Zack looked over to see Cloud in the distance. "Do you think he's on something?" Her face was filled with worry.

"I really don't know. Maybe." He looked at her. Her expression was filled with sadness. He walked over to Tifa and brought her in a hug.

"Don't worry Tifa. I'll talk to him."

"It's just that I've known him for so long. It's so frustrating."

"Now you know how I feel when you smoke." Zack said. Tifa looked up at him. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying to come up with a slick comeback.

She released herself from his grip. "Hmph." She replied while rolling her eyes.

"Is that all you can come up with?" He triumphantly smiled.

"Isthatallyoucancomeupwith?" Shaking her head side to side, she mocked him. To Zack, Tifa's annoying kid-like gestures were the cutest things that she could do.

He put his hand around her waist and kissed her.

"Zack!" She lightly hit his arm. "You know I don't like kissing in public."

"You can kiss me anytime Zack." A short blonde walking by said as she overheard Tifa.

Zack looked at the girl. "Um..yeah..." _'What was her name again?'_He thought to himself. "...you..."

"You don't need that whore." The blonde girl eyed Tifa and kept walking.

"Go be a hooker somewhere else." Tifa slightly yelled. She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm...used to it. Let me fix your tie." Zack shortened the space between them and Tifa fixed his tie.

"You shouldn't have to go through that." He held her hand and started to walk to the building. "They're just jealous that they don't look as cute in glasses as you do." He said.

"I wish that was the case." Everybody envied their relationship. Zack was the typical hot guy every girl loved. Tifa is the girl that every guy wants to screw. Tifa used to date Genesis when she moved to Midgar at the beginning of the school year but broke it off after roughly one month. But the girls that had a thing for Zack, Genesis or even Cloud gave her a hard time.

"It's okay Tifa. I like you. Not them." He leaned in again before she pushed him away.

"Self control is a beautiful thing." She smiled at him.

"Words of wisdom from Tifa Lockheart."

"Yep. Now I've got to see Aerith and Yuffie before the bell rings." She quickened her pace.

* * *

"Where the hell is Tifa?" Yuffie said as she slammed her locker closed. "She's late."

"She'll be here any minute, Yuffie. Calm down." Aerith said. "Go ask Cloud. He's right over there." Yuffie followed Aerith's gaze and saw Cloud putting books in his locker. A girl was next to him talking but Cloud didn't seem interested in her. Yuffie walked over.

"Chocobo, Where's Tifa?" She demanded. "And who's this?" She loved prying in everyone's business.

"I'll talk to you later, Cloud." The nameless girl walked away after rolling her eyes.

"I left her in the parking lot with Zack and that was some girl who won't leave me alone. You would think that she would take a hint." He said. Yuffie laughed.

"It's almost Tifa's birthday."

"Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah. Whatcha getting her?"

"I don't know. Roses or something."

"Bad idea! Roses are like a meaning of love." She said. And then thought an evil thought. "Unless..."

"Drop it, Yuffie." He finished sorting out his locker and closed it. "It's too early in the morning."

"Fine. I'll spare you this time." she said after seeing Tifa talking to Aerith.

* * *

"When I was getting out my car this morning, Genesis talked to me." Aerith said. She looked over at Tifa who was fixing her hair in the mirror in her locker.

"What? Was he hitting on you?" Tifa said amused.

Aerith laughed. "No, he told me to tell you to talk to him whenever you got a chance."

Tifa stopped moving for a second before continuing. "I really don't want to talk to him. I dont understand why all of a sudden he;s all friendly with me. Like, what does he want with me anyway? He can get any other girl." Her voice got louder. She closed her locker and held her history book in her hands.

"Tifa, what caused you to break up with him?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked at Aerith smiling. "The past is the past."

* * *

"It's too hot for March!" Yuffie yelled as she laid out on the grass.

"Yuffie, we should have taken art." Tifa said.

"I know!" The two teens sat on the football field with the rest of the PE class. Every one wore a white polo shirt with the school logo, royal blue shirts and knee high socks.

"You're the one who said 'Tifa, let's take PE, it's FUN!' Apparently not." She looked out in the distance to see three silver headed guys playing with a soccer ball. "And what are the chances that the 3 assholes are in the same class we are in!" Tifa looked at Yuffie for her response but was interrupted.

"Today, all of you brats are gonna play soccer. No excuses." Coach Wallace specifically looked at Tifa. She gave him a huge sarcastic smile back. He rolled her eyes at her. "Now stand up in a straight line so I can see all of you."

Tifa and Yuffie groaned as they got up and stood in the jumble of people.

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo stood next to each other in the line. "Okay I'm gonna pick two captains and we are gonna pick teams that way." Coach Wallace said. He slowly looked at everyone. "Loz, you be a captain." Tifa watched as Loz triumphantly walked next to the coach.

_'I'm sure as hell not going to be on his team.'_ Tifa thought to herself.

The coach looked at the group of teenagers again. "Let's make this interesting. Kadaj, you be a captain too."

Tifa's eyes narrowed. _'What the FUCK!'_

"Okay, Kadaj. You go first."

"Yazoo, of course." Yazoo jogged over to his younger brother.

"Mmm...come over here Tifa." Tifa's mouth slightly opened in shock. After a long sigh, she dragged her feet to him.

"Don't act like you don't want to be on my team." Loz said to her. Kadaj was picking his second team member. "You're just so sexy, I had to pick you."

Tifa looked at him, her blood boiling. She looked forward. "Trust me, if I had a choice between being on this team and dying, I rather die." She said without looking at him.

"That can be arranged."

"Pay attention. You're up." After many picks, two teams were created. Yuffie was on Kadaj's team which made Tifa more pissed.

They played their game of soccer. Tifa actually tried in the beginning but after she realized that Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo were purposely running into her, keeping the ball away from her and taunting her she gave up.

"I'm going to change. I'm sick of this." She told Yuffie.

"But there's still 5 minutes left of the game." Yuffie reminded her.

"I don't give a fuck." She said walking back to the building.

* * *

Tifa threw her sweater vest on over her head.

"Do you need help with your tie, Yuffie?" She saw Yuffie struggling with it.

"Yes please. I suck at tying it."

"You're not the only one. I have to tie Zack's every morning." She quickly tied her tie.

"Look, it's the attention whore." Two nameless girls were walking by and looked at Tifa, huge smiles on their faces.

Tifa looked at them confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, my name is Tifa and I _totally_like need every guy's attention." The other said mocking her. "One hot guy isn't enough. I need them all!" Her face got serious. "I honestly don't know how Zack puts up with your whore-ish behavior. You probably already fucked Loz and his brothers already." She gave her a toothy grin. Tifa wanted to rip her mouth off her face.

"Ok. One, I don't talk like that. So if you're going to mock me, at least do it right. Two, Loz always says stuff like that to me. He obviously doesn't get much action. And three, I'm sorry if guys like me more because my boobs are _bigger_." Tifa said. Yuffie snickered at the now two flabbergasted girls. "Tootles." Tifa said. She was dressed so she placed the lock on the locker door and left the locker room and made her way to her lunch table not caring if the bell rang or not.

* * *

"What are you doing here? The bell hasnt rung yet." Tifa said to her boyfriend who was sitting at her, Aerith's, and Yuffie's table. Zack was stretched out on the bench. Tifa never really liked spending much time with Zack during school expecially during lunch. She knew if you spent to much time with your significant other in a hell hole like West Midgar high school, they would eventually get sick of eachother. They already had peer counseling together so Tifa knew that that was pushing it.

"I swear you are like the meanest person. Other people would be like 'Oh godly Zack. How nice of you to take time out of your day to see me.'" He said.

"Shiva, you're so full of yourself." Tifa replied, her face still serious.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" He asked. The bell rang.

"To put it simple, I hate PE and I hate the silver headed triplets or whatever the fuck they are and I hate stupid bimbos." She sat down next to him.

"You're cute when your mad." He teased her. Tifa looked at him.

"Don't you have friends somewhere?" She asked angrily. He sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry to interupt but Tifa, you are so badass." Yuffie said standing behind them. "You should have seen their faces."

Tifa turned to her and smiled. "It's what I do best."

"Do you want something from the cafeteria?" Yuffie asked. "Im starving."

"I'm not that hungry. Just a water." Tifa reached in her bookbag and took out her purse. She opened it to see probably two dozen dollar bills. She gave Yuffie one.

Zack's eyebrow crinkled. "Why do you have so many singles?" Zack asked.

"Mmhm...I don't know. I just do." She replied. She knew damn well why she had so many singles.

* * *

AN: Yes, Tifa is somewhat OOC but she is still very sharp witted. Well, another chapter done. I know its not that great but its more of a background information chapter. Please review on what you think is gonna happen later! It inspires me to write and gives me ideas!


	4. Missing

AN: Arg. This chapter was so hard for me to write. I hope it is enjoyable to you all.

* * *

"Name anything that you want to do tomorrow. I'll take you." Zack's voice came out of Tifa's phone.

She smiled. "I've always wanted to go to the moon." She said into her phone.

Zack laughed. "Something a little more tangible, Tifa."

Tifa laid out across her floor in her room while talking on the phone to Zack. It was the eve of her 17th birthday. "But you said anything." She whined.

"You're such a brat." He said teasing her.

"Honestly, my only wish for tomorrow is to not get a million of annoying balloons. I swear, if I get any, I am definitely letting them go." She rolled on her back.

"But what am I supposed to do with the 10 balloons I just bought? They have your pretty face on all of them."

"Shiva, you're kidding, right?" Tifa's voice was raised.

"Guilty." Zack said cheery.

Tifa opened her mouth to reply but heard a knock at her door. Her eyebrows crinkled and sat up. There's only one person who could have just knocked on her door. "Hold on." She said into her phone. "Come in." She said out loud. The door slowly opened.

There stood her father. _'What could he possibly want?' _Tifa thought.

"Hi Tifa."

"Hey." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So I know that I haven't been a huge part of your life since you moved here. This is not what I wanted for you. It's just my job is _very _time demanding." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Tomorrow's your birthday right?"

She nodded.

"How about we go out? Have dinner on the port or maybe take a helicopter ride somewhere? Choose anything." He said.

She thought about it. She has never spent time with him since she moved into his house

"That sounds…great." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Ok, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow. Just wait in the front. You finish at 2, right?"

She nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled again and he left her room.

"Zack, you wouldn't believe what just happened." She spoke into the phone.

"What?"

"My father…he remembered my birthday. He wants to take me out tomorrow."

"I already claimed you tomorrow." Zack laughed. "I'm just kidding. If you really want to go with him, then be my guest."

"You sure?"

"I'll be here the day after. He probably isn't. You're finally getting a chance to get to know your old man."

* * *

After going through a day of receiving many birthday wishes, Tifa waited in the front of the school for her dad. After a short wait, she saw a black Mercedes SUV and red Lexus IS pull up to the curb. An unknown man was driving the SUV while her dad got out of the Lexus. He approached her.

"Happy Birthday, Tifa." He gave her a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So which car are we taking?" She asked. She knew he changed cars like once a month or so.

"Oh about that…well, I'm taking this one." He nudged towards the SUV. "But the one behind it is yours." He was referring to the red car. He handed her the keys.

"What?" Confusion was her expression.

"Something came up. I have to take a flight to Junon later." He looked at his watch. "I should be heading to the airport right now but I didn't want you to be disappointed so I picked up the car on the way." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Buy yourself something nice."He drew an envelope out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. Tifa watched him walk to the SUV's passenger's seat and leave.

She stood there dumbfounded. '_What the fuck just happened?'_ She said to herself. She took a quick peek in the envelope that was given to her and briefly saw money in it. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and walked into her apparent new car.

Tifa looked back in the envelope. "There's $500 dollars in here." She said to herself. She sighed and looked at the dashboard of the car. "He got it fully loaded." She rolled her eyes. Sadness and disappointment started to grow inside her. She took out her phone and called Zack. "Ethan Lockheart, you can't buy my love.

"Hey Tifa."

"Zack…"She started to tear up. "He.." She trailed off before she stated sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"He left."

"What did you say?"

"He left. Something came up a-and he bought me a car and gave me money a-and-."

"Tifa, slow down and stop crying. Where are you?"

"I'm still in front of the school."

"I'll be there in a few. Wait for me, Okay?"

"Okay."

ZTZTZTZ

They drove to a nearby dock. There were workers nearby loading huge boxes on boats. Zack was watching the workers and Tifa was sitting on a bench behind him. He was listening to her while she spilled her heart to him.

"At times like this, I really miss my mom." Tifa said. "And at times like this I really hate her." "I mean, why? Why do I have to live with someone who I have never even met and clearly doesn't want me around? I don't care if he's my father. If he fucking cared he would have at least kept in touch with me for the last 17 years of my life. And why did I have to be separated from my sister? It's just not fair." She made her hand into a fist. "I would do anything in this world to bring her back. Anything." She said firmly. "I just want it to be the way things were…" She said to herself.

Tifa's mom died towards the beginning of the school year back in October when she lived in Nibelheim. She lived only with her mom and sister and never met her dad until her mom's Will stated to give the fathers of her two daughters custody. Marlene, her younger sister, didn't have the same father as Tifa did and a judge ruled Marlene's father an alcoholic and not fit to take care of her. Thus, Marlene was able to live with her aunt back in Nibelheim. Tifa's father on the other hand had a great salary and assets with no criminal records.

To this day, Tifa will never understand why Ethan actually fought for her and wanted her to live with him. Tifa did state that she wanted to stay in Nibelheim with Marlene and her aunt but her Aaunt said she only had room for one more. At the time, Tifa thought he wanted to make amends for walking out on her and her mom when she was just a baby. She then moved to Midgar and changed schools.

"Thank you Zack. For being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Zack turned around and walked to sit next to her. He put her hand around her and brought her closer to him. "Have I ever told you that I look up to you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I mean, a lot of shit has happened to you this past year. Along with your mom dying you had a new town, a new home, a new school, new friends, and new parent that you haven't even met…that's tough. You even had to separate from your sister. Now that's damn hard. My parents divorce was hard to live through but you take the cake for the most fucked up situation."

"I found you though." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"There's that smile." Zack stood up. "Look at the bright side of things. You got a lovely new car and a massive birthday bonus."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm done moping around." She stood up as well. "Let's go to the mall so I can spend this money. And maybe have dinner after but with Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and maybe Cissinei if shes not busy. No excuses from anyone else though. We have to go driving in my new set of wheels." She smiled.

* * *

AN: Okay, another chapter. This was more of a background chapter so you would know of Tifa's background and how her relationship with Zack is. I tried to write the scene as well as possible so if you have any questions to Tifa's background, send me a message.

This should be the last chapter of buildup to the actual plot (I think for the most part). The lemony chapters are coming soon! And I changed my pen name to Loveomplex3 :)

Please review!


	5. Episode 0

Author's Note: Finally got some chance to work on this during spring break even though i had this chapter written for a couple months now. Now some movement to the actual plot!

Also, I didn't get any review for the** last 2 chapters **T_T Please review!

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Tifa heard the late bell ring. Her feet didn't move any faster like the rest of the late students that hurried through the hallways. _'Fuck that…'_ She said in her mind.

She got to her last class, peer-counseling, and walked in. Mr. Crescent looked at her with annoyance.

"Late again, Lockheart." Tifa looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Whoops…again? I am just _terrible_ at keeping track of time." She said to him as she walked to her seat next to Zack. "And why does it matter? It's not like this class is important." She said under her breath. Zack laughed at her remark.

Tifa was right. This class was optional and counted as an elective credit. It was also filled with mostly females who just wanted to be in the class for Mr. Crescent.

"You know you're only able to get 3 tardies and then it's lovely I.S. for you?" He asked her.

"Must have slipped my mind…" Tifa replied.

"You're on your, like, 9th." He said plainly. "You're lucky that I am too lazy and I won't fill out those troublesome forms."

"Well, pin a rose on your nose." Tifa said.

"Gladly." The silver haired teacher smirked.

That's usually how any conversation between them went. Tifa usually disagreed with his statements or she would test his patience without being out of line to him. Some of the girls in the class would get annoyed by Tifa and her confidence just because none of them could ever accomplish to have the same type of conversation with him.

* * *

Tifa's eyes were closed shut and her head against the desk. Crescent was showing a documentary on a school shooting that happened 8 years ago in another high school. It was interesting due to everyone else watching it but her lack of sleep the previous night was having its toll on her. _'Damn, I'm so freaking tired. What time did get home last night?... 2…3? Ughhhhhh…Once I find a bed, I AM KNOCKING OUT!' _Tifa yelled to herself. She then felt something that hit her on her head.

"What the HELL?" She sat up and looked for what hit her while interrupting the silent classroom. She saw one of Crescent's stress balls on the floor. She looked to him and saw him sitting in his reclined chair and his feet on his desk, smirking at her.

"Having trouble staying awake? He asked.

'_That asshole; Throwing shit at me ALL THE TIME'_ She clenched her fists. "I'm awake now, thanks to you."

"That's the point…" He said without looking at her. "…idiot."

Tifa raised her eyebrow in annoyance. "What did you say?" She yelled. Sephiroth's eyes moved to her. Their eyes met. His eyes, blue with traces of mako green, gave her a cold glare. His face was expressionless; mouth closed, breathing slowly. Tifa's blood ran cold. She looked away from his eyes. It seemed that for the 5 seconds their eyes met, all of Tifa's confidence was sucked up from his gaze. _'What was that…?'_

* * *

Two more minutes until the last bell of the day. Everyone's stuff was packed up and they all sat near the end of their chairs and chatted.

"Zack, I can seriously eat a cow."

He laughed. "Me too. Let's eat after."

"I want it now." She smiled at him and chuckled.

"Well, that's too bad because we are basically in jail."

"Why can't it be a jail full of cheeseburgers? I can seriously taste it in my mouth now-." The bell rang in between her sentence. Everyone in the class stood up and walked to the classroom door.

"Lockheart." Mr. Crescent said. Tifa turned around to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked at Zack. "I'll wait for you outside." He started to say.

"It might take a while." The teacher looked at Zack with a 'that's your queue to leave' look.

"I'll just meet you there. No biggie." Tifa reassured him.

"Okay." He bent down to kiss her but stopped knowing that his teacher was in the same room. "See you later." Zack left the room. Tifa turned to her teacher.

"How may I help you, sir?" she said, sarcasm in the air.

"Take a seat." He pointed to the desk directly in front of his. Tifa sighed and slowly sat at the desk. He rolled his eyes at her rudeness toward him. His stood up from his desk and walked around so that he could sit on it. An envelope was in his hand.

"Lockheart, you have a job?"

She looked at him. "Ummm…yeah." Confusion was wiped on her face. "Babysitting."

"How much do you get paid?"

"Minimum wage." She flatly said. "Why are you asking-"

"Calm yourself." The envelope was in between his index and middle finger. He held it up and looked at it intently. "I could say that Christmas came early this year." He handed her the envelope. She took it and held it in her hand. "Open it."

Her gaze fell from him to the envelope. Her index finger slid under the seal carefully, trying not to damage its contents. Inside were a couple of pictures. She slowly took them out.

And her mouth gaped open.

There were pictures of her at the Honeybee Inn. All of them were shots of her in very revealing clothing, in very provocative poses.

'_How…?' _She purposely lowered her head so that her bangs covered her face as she looked through the pictures. There were a total of seven. She slowly looked at her teacher. "Where did you get these?" Her voice was hard and shaking.

"I obviously took them; you seem to lack common sense."

"Are you stalking me or something?" Tifa's voice was raised, trying not to look weak in front of him. Sephiroth looked right through of her façade.

"No, Lockheart. Don't flatter yourself."

"Please...you can't show them to anyone." She said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Well, what can you give to me that will keep my mouth shut?"

"What do you want?" She asked reluctantly.

"I'm glad you asked." He walked toward to where she was sitting. "You see…what I want…is pretty simple…" His hand touched her cheek gently as she unsuccessfully tried to move her head away from his touch. "You're a smart girl. You should figure it out." She slapped his hand away and turned away from him. _'This can't be happening.'_

"What do you mean?" she said disbelievingly.

"Easy; Just become my… bed partner." He said with an evil smirk.

"This is a completely inappropriate conversation. You could get in serious trouble for this." Her voice was starting to break.

"Yeah, I can. That's true. But I thought long and hard about what to do with these pictures. And besides, you wouldn't dare tell anyone." He started menacingly. "You wouldn't be that stupid, right? Because the second our arrangement leaves the two of us, you can guarantee that these pictures would be just about everywhere. What would everyone think about Tifa Lockheart after these pictures leak? I know what everyone says about you. They already think you're a whore and this just proves it. You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you?" He threatened.

"I am not a whore." She said, defending herself.

He continued. "I know you care about what they say. Oh and what happens when Zack finds out his perfect girlfriend is a stripper. That you dance for perverted old men and get money for it. That he shares you with half of Midgar and he doesn't even know."

"That's not true!" She yelled back. "I have never had sex with any of them."

"Say what you want. A picture is worth a thousand words." He smiled. "And I have 7."

Tears started to run down her cheeks as she slightly shook her head. "Forcing one of your students to be your fuck buddy? That's low." She said quietly.

"I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. You have a choice. I'll give you until tomorrow to think about it." He reached out and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. He expected her to get angry at him, not to cry. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll make it enjoyable for the both of us."

* * *

Tifa walked through the empty hallways quickly. She just wanted to get out of the place. Her red eyes and nose made it obvious that she was crying. She stepped outside and walked through the lingering crowds of people and made her way to the parking lot. She started to dig in her bag for her car keys when she heard her name.

"Tifa." She cringed at the voice. She turned around to see Genesis standing a couple feet away.

"Hi." She said dryly.

"What's wrong?" His hand was reaching for her face.

She avoided his hand by pretending to look for her keys. "Allergies, its spring." She tried to sound cheery.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She found her keys. "I have to go. I'll see you later." She went in her car and made her way out the parking lot. "Oh shit. Zack."

Tifa grabbed her phone. 'I have to go home. Caroline asked me to do something for her.' She texted Zack.

':[' He replied. 'Do you need my help?'

Reading his message made her want to cry even more. What about Zack? She couldn't tell him about the conversation she just had.

'No, it's okay :) I'll call you tonight.' She replied.

* * *

AN: Finally some movement into the plot! Again, please review and tell me what you think. Was it too rushed?


	6. Vanilla

AN: New chapter, yay! Some slight lemons in this chapter so read with caution. Thank you **xPhiieebeex-ayannaaki **for your long detailed review. I appreciate it :)

* * *

Tifa sprawled out on her bed looking at the ceiling fan thinking about her options of the ordeal she now had to go through.

'_Well, I have three options. Option A: Just do what Crescent says and no one will know. I mean, how bad can it get? He looks like a respecting… man. Who are you kidding Tifa? He can fucking kill with looks alone. Speaking of looks, at least he's hot.' _Tifa blushed at her comment. _'No, he's my teacher. That's disgusting. But at least he doesn't look like Hojo.'_ She shivered at the thought of having sex with old man Hojo. _'Well, Crescent is great eye candy...no, no, NO Tifa. You have a boyfriend, cute, adorable Zack.' _She groaned to herself and changed positions. She was now staring at the floor.

'_Okay option B: Tell Crescent to fuck off. He's just bluffing right? He won't put his teaching job at risk. But what if I tell and it's all hearsay, after all there was no physical contact. And what if he does leak those pictures. What would Zack think? He'll break up with me for lying to him, that's for sure. All the girls will have a reason to call me a slut like they always do. And the guys will get the wrong idea. And I'll never hear the fucking end of it.'_

'_And option C: Kill myself. It'll be all over the news and he'll feel horrible and burn those pictures. Then I miraculously come back alive…Tifa, you've came up with better ideas.'_

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the options and sighed. _'I really don't want anyone to know about Jessica.'_

ZTZTZT

Tifa stayed in Mr. Crescent's room after the bell. She told Zack that she needed to talk to him about her grade being low in his class which was a lie because she had an A. She sat in the same desk as yesterday.

"You were quiet today." He pointed out. He enjoyed seeing her weak and vulnerable.

"You know damn well why." She said.

He smirked. "Have you made your decision?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She moved uncomfortably in the desk. "I agree to be a part of this arrangement…but I have some conditions."

He almost laughed. "You're not in any position to negotiate anything."

"It's only fair." Her voice was a little louder.

He sighed. "What are they?"

"Okay, one…those pictures cannot be seen by anyone, regardless if they know me or not, so none of your friends or whatever."

"Okay. Next."

"Two…you cannot say anything to Zack that can hurt our relationship. No hints about me or this arrangement. And you can't force me to break up with him."

'_Teenagers'_ He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Three…no weird toys, no...tying me up or anything."

He chuckled. "Okay, is that it?"

"One more…um…nothing in my ass." Her cheeks turned red.

He smirked. "I was actually looking forward to that but okay then."

"That's all. Do you agree to them all?"

"Yeah. Sounds fair. Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Deal." She shook his hand firmly. She got up, wanting to leave. "Well, I've got this thing-"

"How about we give this a little try." He interrupted her, a smirk forming at his lips. He suddenly grabbed her hand again and brought her in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tifa yelled trying to release herself from his grip.

"Shhh" He whispered. "I don't think you know what you do to me. Your power to always verbally fight me back has always turned me on since the day you walked in this classroom. I've always just wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you until you couldn't scream anymore." He said. "Just the fact that the one time I go to Honeybee Inn and I see a girl named Jessica who looks just like you basically having dry sex on a guys lap. Oh, how I wish it was me. How I wish it was me you were grinding on."

"Stop it." She whispered back.

"And then things got more interesting when you got on that pole. You must have a lot of upper body strength to lift yourself up so effortlessly. Seeing those men throwing money at you disgusted me. You see, I always wanted you but my position doesn't allow it. Then I thought of a cruel idea…" Sephiroth whispered in her ears. "Its destiny."

Tifa started to tear up. "No…" She said to herself.

He let go of her wrists and sat in his computer chair. "Come and sit." He patted his lap. Tifa couldn't believe him.

"No. I-I can't." She said. This just got him angry.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to get your ass over here." Venom dripped from his voice and the look in his eyes was deadly. She slowly walked toward him. He grabbed her hand to move her on his lap. "Sit back and relax. I just want to touch you. I won't even go under your clothes unless you tell me to." He whispered.

"Like that would ever happen." She said.

"We'll see." His left hand cupped her left breast while she gasped. He massaged it slowly while his right hand moved up her thigh. She gave a small whimper. He smelt her hair and it smelt like vanilla. His right hand went under her skirt and slowly massaged her womanhood through her panties. She gave a moan and tried to wriggle from him. He held her still and slowly bit her neck. His tongue traced over his bite marks. "You're wet." he said in her ears. Now Tifa was burning up inside. She was allowing her teacher to violate her but she wanted more. He was slowly rubbing her. It was painful how she wanted more, almost like torture.

"Faster." Escaped her mouth lightly.

"What was that, Tifa?"

"You heard me."

"No I didn't. Say it a little louder."

She hesitated "…faster…please."

"How about I just go under your clothes? You'll enjoy it a lot more." He suggested seductively. "Can I?"

At this point in time, she didn't care. She needed to release this heat in her. She nodded and whimpered "..Y-yeah."

He smiled evilly. Without hesitating, he unbuttoned her uniform shirt which gave him more access to her lovely bosoms. He moved her bra above her breast, exposing them to the cold air. Her cupped them with his hands and massaged them slowly. She let out another moan. His right hand snaked down to her womanhood through her panties. He inserted one finger and fingered her at a steady pace before inserting another and speeding up.

He looked at her. Her hands grabbing on to his thighs, her eyes were closed trying to fight the pleasure she was feeling, the sounds she was making. It was such an erotic sight to see his student like this.

And then she came. Waves of pleasure went through her as her body shook. She bit her bottom lips trying her best not to let him hear her moan. Some moans were able to sneak through her lips as she heavily breathed. Sephiroth slowly fingered her as she came down from her high. When her orgasm subsided, he removed her fingers from her and brought them to his lips.

"I can't wait to taste you properly." He whispered in her ears as she quickly buttoned up her shirt. She let out a disgusted groan from his comment.

"Can I just go now?" She forcefully stood up. He studied her appearance. Her face was red and looked so flustered. Humiliation was the expression.

"How nice of you to ask permission. At least you know your place." He smirked at her.

"You're an asshole." She blatantly said. Her comment didn't faze him one bit but just turned him on more.

"The answers no by the way."

"Why the fuck not?" She replied angrily. He suddenly grabbed one of her hands and pulled her towards him.

"I want, need you to help me." He pulled her hand to his belt buckle. Tifa looked at what he was doing and noticed the erection that he had.

"No." She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Don't act like its nothing you haven't done before." While still holding her hand, he slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Please don't let me do this." She pleaded.

"Sorry but I need a release. That's why I have you." He said. Tifa glared at him. "You can just use your hands unless you want to use…other ways."

"Ew. No." She quickly shot back.

"Then I suggest you stop complaining..." He took out his manhood. "...and start jacking me off." He forced Tifa to grab it. She gasped, closed her eyes and looked away. He moved her arm up and down until she continued to jack him off on her own. Her eyes were still force shut. "You can look if you want. I won't mind."

Tifa groaned again. From what she felt, she could tell that he was big. Significantly bigger than Zack, and Zack wasn't small. "Trust me, I don't." She kept the steady pace.

"Go a little faster."

"No."

"The faster I climax, the faster you can leave. Or you can take your time, I don't mind."

Tifa quickened her pace, just wanting this nightmare to be over. She suddenly felt a warm liquid on her hand. She groaned and let go.

Sephiroth buckled his pants up. He reached over his desk to grab some tissues and handed them to her. She wiped off her hands as fast as she can.

"Can I go now?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah."

She grabbed her bag and was walking towards the door. "Tifa…" He called.

She turned around. "What now-?" She was cut off by his lips. The kiss was not as disgusting as she imagined. It surprised her that it was so chaste.

"Just wanted to get that out of the way." He smiled at her.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Crescent?" She asked aggravated.

"Sephiroth."

"What?"

"My name is Sephiroth. Remember it." He sat back at his desk. "You'll be screaming it later." He said.

She groaned once more and finally left the classroom.

* * *

AN: Sephiroth is evil, eh? I'm not too great at lemon scenes lol but there will be more :) Also, I know that in real life there are multiple ways that Tifa could have gotten out of this problem legally and stuff but hey, its a fanfic written by a college student lol **Please review!**


End file.
